It all get better in time
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: what if Damon's manager emailed Emily to stay away from Damon because it was hurting Damon's music image
1. Intro -Chapter 1

Emily Kmetko and her and Damon Young's 2 month old baby girl named Isabella (Bella) Harmony Kmetko- Young moved to Los Angeles to be closer to Damon's studio for his music career. Damon who was currently in New Zealand on his first international solo tour called Love doesn't need to wait which was the same name of his CD that came out three months early. Emily stayed at their apartment in LA while he was on tour they both decide it would be best for their daughter Damon and Emily both agree to keep the baby private not many people knew about her and they want to keep her away from the Paparazzi they also agree to keep Emily's gymnastic past private and to be kept a secret as well. But one day Emily when Emily was feeding Isabella a bottle she received an email on her laptop from Damon's manger Simon Bishop the Email says

Dear Emily,

Break up with Damon or leave him alone you are ruining his image his music and his fan base. His fan base is girls but not much anymore after they find out that he is in a relationship and most of the songs are about you. I arranged a flight leaving tomorrow afternoon from Los American Airport and a brownstone house in New York for you and Isabella to live. If you don't break up or leave I will let everyone know about Isabella and your gymnastic s past and I will also ruin Damon's music career. You can only tell Damon about this email if I stop being his manger and he off the recording contract with S.B.M (Simon Bishop music) but if you tell him on the terms I laid out you can keep the house if you want to

Simon Bishop

After Emily read the email she had to make her decision. That night she emailed Simon to send her the plane tickets and she started packing her and Isabella clothing and other items they would need it New York. She was still torn about her decision but she knew how hard Damon worked on his music and she need to go to help him keep his contract and she needed to protect their daughter.

**The next afternoon **

Emily and Isabella arrived early at Los American Airport after leaving her keys to the apartment with the doorman for their one o'clock flight to New Manhattan airport. Emily knew she would not be alone in Manhattan her Uncle Robert F. Kmetko (a famous Broadway producer and music manger) and her aunt Elizabeth (Eliza) Davis-Kmetko (who was a famous actress on Broadway in the 90'swho now retired) they would meet her at the airport when she and Bella landed to help her move her stuff to the brownstone house.

Emily and Bella landed at New Manhattan airport at 4 pm greeted and picked up from the airport by Robert in his 2013 silver ford explorer. Robert drove to Emily's and Bella's new house which was being decorated and furnished by Elizabeth who enjoyed decorating house. Emily put Isabella in her crib for a nap and went downstairs to the living room to talk to Robert and Elizabeth about why she was there and Robert ask Emily if she wants to be the female lead in his new Broadway show called Still Got Tonight on the stage her answer was ….


	2. A new state of mind

Emily response to her uncle's question was yes. She thought doing this musical would take her mind off Damon, she would meet new people in New York and it was a way to support herself and Isabella. Emily's aunt would watch Bella when Emily was at rehearsals since they live two blocks away from Emily. The musical was called still got tonight on stage which was about a glee club or show choir in Michigan trying to deal with the death of their coach a day before national. Rehearsal for the show started the next day Emily would be play the female lead named Lea Benson an overachiever who has dreams of Broadway but is stuck in this small town for another year who is the female lead of the glee club.

**Back in Los Angeles **

Damon arrived back to Los Angeles after finishing his tour in New Zealand. Damon was greeted at the airport by his driver to pick him up and take him back to the apartment where he thought Emily and Isabella were waiting to greet him. When he got to his apartment he was surprised that the doorman gave him Emily's keys. Damon went up to the apartment and when he opened the door he could not find Emily or Isabella he looked in Emily's closet and found all of her stuff was gone and then he went to Isabella's nursery and found her stuff was missing as well. Damon tried to call Emily's cell phone but it went straight to voicemail. He had no idea what happened to them he was going to call the cops to file a missing person report on both of them but the cops could not do anything about it because they have not been reported missing for 48 hours and if they were found and told the cops they didn't want Damon to know where they were the cops could keep their location a mystery from Damon.

**Back to New York **

It was the first day of rehearsal for the musical it opened in two short weeks at the Winter Garden Theater to a sold out show. Emily dropped off Bella at her aunt's house before walking three blocks to the rehearsal studio where dance rehearsal and the soundtrack would be recorded and costume fittings. Emily was nervous to say the least she wanted to meet new people but she didn't want to make a fool out of herself on the first day. Emily opened the big emerald green doors to the rehearsal studio where her uncle was waiting to greet her and she saw a four people that were warming up on ballet bars around the space the windows were open letting the fall air cool the studio. Emily's Uncle introduce Emily to the people there was Mark Hunter who was going to play Derek the character who would rather have a paintball gun in his hand then a microphone and he was second male lead in glee club. There was also Anya Portman who was going to play Vanessa the character is the cheerleading captain who just joined glee club to please her parents. There was also Molly Ryder who was going to play Cassandra (Cassie) the character was the math club president and second female lead in the glee club and also Lea's best friend. The final person was James Mcphee who was going to play Christopher (Chris) the character was Lea's Boyfriend and male lead in the glee club. They started rehearsing their first song which was going to be Still Got Tonight (originally song by Matthew Morrison). After rehearsal Emily and her uncle walked back to his house so Emily could pick up Bella. Emily Uncle Robert says to her while they are walking that his record label is looking for a new singer and Robert want to sign Emily to a recording contract with his label. 


	3. Album out

**2 months later **

**The Katie and Conner Show **

We are pleased to welcome to a Tony award nominee for best actress for her role in still got tonight on stage as Lea Benson you can still catch her onstage at the Winter Garden theater . She is here to discuss her first album entitled Broken and will be performing a song from it later please welcome to the Katie and Conner show Emily Kmetko.

(Emily walks on stage wearing a royal blue wrap dress long sleeves with black patent leather t-strap heels)

Interview

**Katie – Welcome to the show.**

Emily – Thank you for having me. It is great to be here.

**Connor- What inspired you to write the song for your album broken?**

Emily- I wrote songs from pages of my diary. I want people to feel like they are listening to my private thought.

**Katie – What were some of your favorite songs or song to record?**

Emily- I love all the song I recorded but I have 5 favorite songs which are get it right (glee), yesterday (Leona Lewis), footprints in the sand (Leona Lewis), hometown glory (Adele) and the song I will be performing later.

**After commercial break **

(Emily has changed into a black lace and leather peplum dress with black laced up ankle boots)

Emily says before sing: I want to dedicate this song to a special person in my life who is not in my life anymore. (I will always love you by Whitney Houston is the song she sings)

"_If I should stay I would only be in your way so I'll go but I know I'll think of you every step of the way and I... will always love you, ooh Will always love you You My darling, you...Mmm-mm"_

**Back at Damon's Apartment in LA **

Damon takes a break from writing music for his new album to watch his favorite talk show the Katie and Conner show. He was not paying much attention to the TV until he hears Emily's name being introduced before her interview was going too happened. Damon had no idea why she was in New York or he did not know she was on Broadway or wrote an album. Damon wondered if the song was dedicate to him why she choice that song to sing. Damon needed to find out what happened to Emily and hopeful Bella to suddenly move to NY and why they were not in LA with him. He would find out shortly what happened.

I would like to thank **rachelstarberry38 for helping me make decisions about this chapter **

**Emily Outfits **

**Interview outfit **

**Shoes-**** /product/364526**

**Dress- /product/379411**

**Performance outfit **

**Shoes- /product/382119**

**Dress- /product/380597 **


	4. Finding out

**In Los Angeles at Simon Bishop's music studio and headquarters **

Damon just finished recording his song. Damon was looking at his manager's email looking for lyrics he sent to him for a new song he just wrote. While Damon was looking at the emails when he saw Emily email address he opened the email and started to read the email and got even angry at every sentence he read after reading the email he printed it out and went to look for Simon Simon had some explaining to do.

After finding Simon in the recording studio. Damon shoved the copy of the email into Simon's face and told him to explain this right now. After Simon tried to explain the email Damon went off on him saying "How could you do this you had no right to do this to my relationship with Emily. You told Emily she was ruining my music and image if it weren't for her I would not have an image she made me a better person. She the one who gave me courage to sing in front of people for the first time and then you had to ruin that special bond we had and you treated her and my daughter I can't believe you." Damon was not finished on what he had to say to Simon he continued I am firing you as my manager while Damon is saying this he rips and tears his music contract up and throws the ripped up paper at Simon's face and leave the studio slamming the door on the way out. After getting to his car he rereads the email and speeding back to his apartment. When Damon gets home he takes out his laptop and cell phone first he calls his lawyer and explains what just happened and then research on his laptop the next flight to New York and a hotel to stay at in NY near the winter garden theater and quickly packs his suitcase and laptop bag and his guitar and went to the airport to catch his flight.

Once he got on the plane he start to write a letter to Emily about everything and about how he knows what his manager did he also starts writing a song for Emily about how he is not over her and still loves her and their daughter. Once he arrived in New York and got to his hotel he had to figure out how to give Emily the letter without her seeing him. He had to come up with a grand plan to get his love of his life back where she belongs with him and their daughter to have her father back.

**Sorry this is a short chapter chapter 5 will be two parts **

**What do you think Damon's plan will be? You will soon find out . **


	5. maybe reunion part 1

**The next day in New York **

The next morning after a horrible night sleep trying to come up with a plan and also listened to Emily's CD for the first time. Damon went to the local florist near his hotel to get flowers to be sent to Emily's dressing room at the winter garden theater with the note attached that he wrote on the plane he knew she had a performance tonight . Damon wanted the flowers and note to be delivered before Emily got to her dressing room. When Emily went through the stage door at the theater she went directly to her dressing room when she opened her dressing room door and was surprised to see a green vase with a bouquet of white star lilies and white roses mixed together. Emily next spotted the envelope near the flowers with her name on it and what she recognized was Damon's handwriting on the envelope. She sat on her brown leather couch with cream silk pillows on it and she opened the letter and it said…

Dear Emily,

Please meet me at Central park at Strawberry fields at 2 pm tomorrow. I know everything I found the email that Simon sent to you he had no right to do that. I had no idea he was going to do that or he did do that. I still love you and we need to talk face to face. I hope you will be there tomorrow.

Love,

Damon

Emily reread the letter and put it down and grabbed a tissue after realizing she was crying but she had to stop crying and could not think about what Damon said right now she had a show to perform that was sold out little did she know Damon got a ticket and would be in the audience to see her perform tonight. After the performance she went back to her dressing room to get changed out of her costume and go home before that she read Damon's letter again and went to her aunt and uncle's house to pick up Isabella. Before she went home she wanted to ask her aunt and uncle's about what she should do with Damon and the letter since they knew the whole story they told her to listen to her heart. After talking things over she and Bella went home. Before going to bed at night Emily made her decision about what to do about Damon she just needed to sleep on her decision to make sure it was the right one.

What do you think Emily decision will be?

**Note: I chose white star lilies because in season 1 of MIOBI Damon sets up a big date for Emily before he leave for LA to meet with a music producer for a band to record his music . The date is at starlight lounge which was on the roof of the pizza place they worked at called the pizza shack. **


	6. maybe reunion part 2

**The next day **

Emily walked with her aunt Elizabeth and Isabella was in her car seat attached to her stroller they were walking to Central Park. Elizabeth was going to take Bella to the central park zoo while Emily was going to talk to Damon they arrived at the park at 1:55 pm. while Elizabeth and Bella went to the zoo Emily sat down on a bench near strawberry fields so she could spot Damon when he arrived .Emily spotted Damon arrived two minutes later with his guitar case she got up from the bench and walked towards Damon who she has not seen in almost two and a half months. Damon saw Emily walk towards him and he was relieved she got the letter and was happy she came to talk. They sat on a bench at strawberry fields and had a conversation. The conversation went like this…

Emily: First of all I am sorry I just left without telling you but I wanted to protect Bella.

**Damon:** Em you don't need to apologize I would have the same thing if it meant to protect Bella, but I am sorry they way Simon treated you I yelled at him and ripped up my contract and fired him when I found out. I have a confession to make I was in the audience last night at your play.

Emily: I can't believe you ripped your contract up. I can't believe you were at my show last night. What did you think of it?

**Damon: **I thought it was amazing. You belong on the stage and I had no idea you have an amazing voice with lots of passion.

Emily: Thank you (Emily blushes). I hate to ask but where is this going. Do you want to get back together?

**Damon: **I wrote this song while on was on the plane. I want to sing it to you it will give you the answer to your question.

(Damon takes his guitar out of the case and start to play not over you by Gavin Degraw)

**If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
and finally I'm forced to face the truth.  
No matter what I say, I'm not over you**

And if I had the chance to renew  
You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do  
I could get back on the right track  
But only if you'd be convinced  
So until then

If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
and finally I'm forced to face the truth  
No matter what I say, I'm not over you  
Not over you

(At the end of the song Emily starts crying)

Emily: I love you and I am not over you either.

(Damon puts his guitar down and goes to give Emily a hug)

**Damon: **(whispering into Emily ear while still hugging)I love you too and I am moving to New York to be with you and Bella.

Emily: (wiping tears) you know Bella is with my aunt at the central park zoo. Do you want to go see her?

**Damon: **yes, let's go. (Damon picks up his guitar case with his left hand and grabs Emily's hand with his right hand.

Emily and Damon get to the zoo and walk over to Isabella who was looking at the tigers. Damon couldn't believe how much Bella had grown. Isabella looks away from the tigers to see Emily and Emily picks her up and whispers into Bella's ear (look your daddy is here) Isabella see Damon a reach out to him Damon put his guitar cases down before taking her from Emily and hugs Bella he also pulls Emily into the hug for a big family hug. Damon meets Emily's aunt before she leaves to go home Damon pick up his case before he and Emily and Isabella walk to Emily's house as a family. Back at Emily's house Damon and Emily discuss many things including how to publicly revealing their entire secret they have been hiding from the public.

What do you think the secret are going to be and how are they going to reveal them?

Stay tuned


	7. Secrets revealed

**A few days after the reunion **

Emily and Damon decided that Emily should go back on the Katie and Connor show to reveal their secrets.

**Katie and Connor Show **

Katie: On today show we have an exclusive interview with singer and Broadway actress Emily Kmetko. Emily is going to be revealing secrets. Stay tune after the commercial break.

**After the commercial break**

**Interview **

**Conner:** please welcome back to the show Emily Kmetko.

**Katie:** thank you for coming. Why did you want to reveal these secrets in such a public way on national TV?

**Emily**: I wanted people to find out what I have been hiding. I feel like my life and past is one big secret, and some of these secrets are inspiration for songs on my album.

**Katie:** Your first secret is…

**Emily: **My first secret is who I am dating? He is behind the curtain.

**Conner:** please come out Emily's mystery man. Let's see who it is.

(Damon come out from behind the curtain and sits next to Emily on the coach)

**Katie:** please welcome to the show singer Damon young. Your second secret…

**Damon: **I will answer that. Emily and I have a four and a half month old daughter named Isabella (a picture is shown of Bella on the screen behind them.)

**Conner:** wow. Why did you keep her secret?

**Emily: **We both wanted to keep her away from the Paparazzi. We wanted her to have a normal childhood.

**Katie:** that what any good parent would do. Let us know about both of your past.

**Emily: **I will go first. I use to be an elite gymnast Coach Marty Walsh recruited me for the YMCA in Fresno to the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center also known as The Rock. In addition to my gymnastics training works nights and weekends at The Pizza Shack to help my family pay bills. I had ongoing trust issues, the result of living with an unpredictable and irresponsible mother who had a string of bad boyfriends, some abusive. While working at the Pizza Shack a fellow employee starting liking me until he left to travel. He asked Damon to fill in for him while he was gone. Damon gave me my first kiss at the Pizza shack Damon helped me a lot to gain confidence in my gymnastics. I was on the national team and had a spot on the world's team but a few days before I flew to Hungarian for a meet only to find out at that meet that I was pregnant with his child who is Isabella. When I got home I quit gymnastics as I decide to keep the baby and went to Las Vegas to live with my godmother. Damon finds out from a friend of his and later confirmed through my mother that I was pregnant and now living in Vegas and he goes to find me.

**Katie: **Wow that is an amazing past. What about you Damon?

**Damon:** my past. I was a songwriter and played guitar in a band called the Shelter Pups with Emily's former co-worker who liked her he went on tour and I took his job at the pizza shack. I was the songwriter because I was scared to sing my songs in public. As I got closer to Emily I told her that I can't just be her friend. I moved to L.A. shortly because of a band who wants to record songs that I wrote. In L.A., his songs are picked up by a band called Pinky Promise, but I refused to sign the contract and decided to sing his songs himself. Before I left for LA I set up the roof of the pizza shack as what I called it the starlight lounge for a date with Emily. I finally the courage to sing my own songs because of Emily I had always felt inferior to Emily because my music career has not been as successful as Emily's gymnastics career. Entered a music contest to get started in the industry, and wins the prize was a six month tour with green day in Europe. Emily broke up few days before she flew to Hungarian for a meet after I kissed one of her former best friend. I didn't know she was pregnant finds out from a friend of mine and later confirmed through Emily's mother who gave me Emily's godmother address and went to Vegas to be with her. We later moved to LA so I could record my album.

**Connor:** your story both sounds like a movie script but you seem really happy together thank you for sharing your secrets.

**Emily and Damon: **thank you for having us.

**End of the program **

**Back at Emily's House**

Damon say to Emily maybe we should buy our own place I want to get rid of Simon and his horrible behavior and seeing this house gets me angry because he bought this for you so you would leave.

Emily says to Damon I agree I started looking at houses nearby so I am close to work by the way my uncle called me after the interview and he wants to sign you to a recording contract with his company he listened to your album and he said his company is looking for someone with that kind of voice . Damon called Emily's uncle Robert and told him he will take the contract but only if he could sing some songs with Emily he has been working on some duets.

**Note: **some of Emily and Damon's past stories from the interview some parts are from the show and other made up. I will be working on chapter 7 soon. Thank you for reading and please review.

**I would like to thank rachelstarberry38 for helping me make decisions about the title for this chapter. **


	8. Will you

**1 month later **

After the interview aired many people sent Emily and Damon messages of thanks for sharing their story. Emily, Damon and Isabella moved into a new brownstone. Damon found out that his former manager Simon was arrested and has a lawsuit against him for blackmail.

Emily walked into Damon and her bedroom after bathing and putting Isabella to bed Damon went to the recording studio to record some music. Emily saw a box wrapped in gold paper with an envelope on top on their bed the envelope say to open the box first. Once the box was open it had a royal-blue silk-crepe with black lace panels dress. Next Emily opened the envelope and it says

Dear Emily,

Happy birthday my love. I want to give you a birthday present you will never forget put on the dress in the box a car will pick you up at 8 pm and drive you to a surprise location. I have already called your aunt to babysit Bella for the night she will be there at 7:30.

See you there xoxoxo,

Damon

Emily realized her aunt would be there soon she went to take a shower and then went to her closet to pick out shoes and earrings to wear and start on her hair and makeup. Emily was finishing up doing her hair in a messy bun and zipping up her dress when she heard the door open it was her aunt. At 8 o'clock the door bell rang Emily got her clutch and say goodbye to her aunt before following the driver to his car. When she got to the location which was the Bow Bridge at Central Park she opened the door of the car to reveal Damon in a dark grey suit with a single white star lily in his hand she walk towards him. When she got to him he took her hand and they walked to the middle of the bridge.

Damon says once they got there I want to give you a birthday present you will never forget which was easy to think of. I am here to promise you I will never leave you or Isabella every. We have helped each other through rough times. I could have never got the courage to sing in front of people if it was not for you. You gave me a daughter that is so special to me and you brought down your protective walls and let me in to love you and take care of you. After the speech Damon got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box he has been hiding for a month from his pocket he opened the box to reveal a tiffany emerald-cut three stone diamond ring and ask Emily will you marry me. Emily had tears running down her face but she said YES to Damon's proposal. Damon stood up and placed the ring on Emily's finger and kisses her passionately. After Damon and Emily walked around the park they went home to share the news with her aunt and in the morning they called family and friends they all came to the house to celebrate their engagement and Emily's birthday.

**Emily engagement outfit and ring **

** www. net-a-porter product/ 401517 (dress)**

** www. net-a-porter product /382120 (shoes)**

** www. net-a-porter product /403451 (earrings)**

** www .tiffany Engagement / ?Group SKU =GRP10040# f+0/0/20 02/0/0 /2002 (engagement ring) **


	9. I promise you

Emily and Damon have been planning the wedding for three months. They hired wedding planner Alexis Elfman. They wanted to avoid the Paparazzi and just have a normal quiet and drama free wedding. Emily invited one of her old teammate from the rocky mountain gymnastics center which was Payson to be her maid of honor at her wedding after a long talk she agree to come she never forgave Kaylie for kissing Damon and she disliked Lauren. Emily and Damon wedding took place at Brooklyn Botanic Garden (The Cranford Rose Garden) it was a medium size wedding about 200 people in attendance.

**Wedding day**

Damon stood in front of the chuppah waiting for the bride he was standing with his two groomsmen and best man. The wedding was going to be officiating the wedding was Damon's Uncle. The Wedding Processional music for the bridesmaid and maid of honor started (which was an instrumental of real life fairytale by plumb) the two bridesmaids were Anya Portman and Molly Ryder Emily's cast mates from the musical and the maid of honor was Payson Keeler who was Emily's old teammate from the rocky mountain gymnastics center they were all wearing eggplant color one shoulder gowns they were all carrying white roses and Emily's aunt carried Isabella down the aisle. The music suddenly changed to the brides entrance song which was an instrumental of Everyday by Rascal Flatts everyone stood up for the bride who was being escorted by Robert Emily's uncle Emily was wearing a ivory satin overlaid with delicate lace with a fishtail hem she had her aunt's veil on she was carrying white roses she got to the chuppah and the ceremony started.

**Officiate:** Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Damon Alexander Young and Emily Renee Kmetko a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife.

**Officiate:** Damon Alexander Young do you take this woman, whose right hand you now hold, to be your wedded wife, and do you promise before God and these witnesses that you will be to her a true and devoted husband, true to her in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in prosperity and in adversity, and that forsaking all others you will keep yourself to her, and her only. until God shall separate you by death?

**Damon**: I Do

**Officiate:** Emily Renee Kmetko do you take this man, whose right hand you now hold, to be your wedded husband, and do you promise before God and these witnesses that you will be to him a true and devoted wife, true to him in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in prosperity and in adversity, and that forsaking all others you will keep yourself to him, and him only. Until God shall separate you by death?

**Emily: **I Do

**Officiate:** The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Damon Alexander Young and Emily Renee Kmetko have made to one another. Bless O God these rings, that Emily Renee Kmetko and Damon Alexander Young, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives.

**Damon**: Emily Renee Kmetko I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed.

(Damon slide a Band ring in platinum onto Emily's finger)

**Emily: **Damon Alexander Young I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed.

(Emily slide a Wedding band ring in platinum onto Damon's finger)

**Officiate: **By the powers vested in me by the City of New York, I pronounce you Wife and Husband! You may kiss your bride. (Damon kisses Emily)

**Officiate: **for the first time I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Young

The recessional starts Emily and Damon choice Tightrope by Paul Freeman to walk back up the aisle followed by the rest of the wedding party. The wedding party gathered to take photo then they were off to the reception.

**Note: **I chose Tightrope by Paul Freeman because in Season 1 Episode 20 of MIOBI called are we family? Damon sings this song after winning the music contest on the radio he sings it to Emily.

**Emily's wedding outfit**

** www. net-a-porter product/ 328723 (dress)**

** www. net-a-porter product/ 317681 (shoes)**

** www. net-a-porter product/ 404836 (earrings)**

**Bridesmaids & Maid of honor outfits**

** www. net-a-porter product/ 364242 (dress)**

** www. net-a-porter product/ 347744 (shoes)**


	10. reception

**Reception **

The wedding reception would take place at the central park Boathouse since central park was a special place for Damon and Emily they got back together and got engaged as well there was no perfect setting to have their reception.

The emcee of the wedding introduced Mr. and Mrs. Young for the first time is was time for their first dance which they choice to dance to This I swear by Nick Lachey. After the first dance came the first speech of many of the night which was from Emily Maid of Honor Payson her speech went like this

Good Evening! For those of you who don't know me, I am Payson Keeler , the very proud friend of our glamorous Bride. I want to start by congratulating bride and groom, and thanking all of you for coming here today. When I look at the bride and groom, I feel such a whirlwind of emotions? I know that Emily has found her true match and I know that theirs will be a marriage of long standing. My heart is bursting with love for you two today. I know you have a wonderful adventure ahead of you, and with God's blessing your marriage will last for decades to come.I met Emily when we both were training at the rock_. _We were teammates and closely became friends. I want to note how beautiful you look today, and to tell you that this has truly been a special day for me. Thank you for giving true meaning to the word friend you are almost like a sister to me. My greatest wish for the two of you is that through the years, your love for each other will deepen and grow. Years from now, may you look back on this day, your wedding day, as the day you loved each other the least. I wish you the very best. My love to the both of you.

Please raise your glasses while I toast to the bride and groom.

Take each day and cherish your time together. Love one another and stand together. Take time to talk to one another. Put your love and your family first; your job and your hobbies second. May your love be like the wind, strong enough to move the clouds, soft enough to never hurt, but always never ending? So here's to love, laughter, and happily ever after. Cheers!

( After the speech Emily and Damon give Payson a big hug as Emily and Payson dried tears.)

There were two other dances after Payson's speech instead of a father daughter dance Emily decide on a uncle niece dance with Robert they danced to Butterfly kisses by Bob Carlisle there was also a Aunt nephew dance with Damon and his aunt they danced to The man you become by Molly Pasutti. There was a special daddy daughter dance with Isabella and Damon they danced to Daughters by john Mayer.

The second speech was from Damon's best man who was his drummer named Charles. His speech went like this. Emily and Damon - I would like to begin with a speech. A wise person once told me that magic happens at the most unexpected moments. I would have to disagree. Today has been planned for months and months, and it was still filled with magic. I've known Damon for many years, and I've never seen him happier than when he is with Emily. And I haven't seen Emily without a smile when she and Damon are together. This magic that makes them happy today is love. Love, however, isn't always simple. You will fight and disagree, but as long as you love each other this magic will never die. May the rest of your lives be filled with magical moments. Emily and Damon have each walked many miles to be here together today, and this wedding is a joy to behold. I can speak for everyone in this room, when I say we all wish you the happiness that you deserve. We are so glad that you have found one another, and this day is a reminder that the best is yet to come. I cried when Damon told me that he was going to ask Emily to marry him, and the next week I cried when I heard the answer was yes. Congratulations! Please raise your glasses while I toast to the bride and groom. So here's to love, laughter, and happily years after. Cheers!

(After the speech Emily hugged the best man and Damon gave him a man hug )

Since Emily and Damon were musical there were going to be some singing for their reception Emily and her aunt Elizabeth decide to sing Next to me by Emeli Sande after that Emily and Damon decide to sing Pretending by the glee after they sung. It was time for the cake cutting Emily and Damon chose a multi-tiered red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting.

The two final speeches were going to be from Emily's Uncle Robert and Damon had a speech before singing to him bride a special song.

First was Emily's Uncle Robert his speech went like this. As I look at my niece , the bride, I can't help but reflect on all the years I was lucky enough to watch her grow and become the beautiful woman she is today. She captured my heart on the day she was born, and I became more and more in awe of her as the years passed by. She's my ray of sunlight, and no matter what her age, she'll always be that. But today as I watch her marry a wonderful man, I'm filled with pride and am confident that she and Damon are about to embark on a wonderful journey filled with the love and happiness that can only come as man and wife. May the two of you always treat each other with love, compassion and kindness. I ask you to join me to today in congratulating the bride and groom and wishing them all the best for a long and happy life together.

The final speech of the night before Emily and Damon went on their honeymoon was Damon his speech went like this Before I sing a song for my bride I would like to say some words. Emily , the day I met you, my world stood still. I had always hoped to meet someone like you, but wondered if such a woman even existed. But when we met, you exceeded all of my expectations - you were my perfect fit. It was as if our meeting was written in the stars, arranged by some heavenly being. And the more I got to know you, the more deeply I fell in love. I knew that I wanted to hear your laugh, see your smile and feel your heart beating for the rest of my life. And so today as we join our lives together, I give you both my heart and my hand and want you to know that as we journey through life, we will do so as partners, lovers and best friends. I feel extremely blessed to have Emily as my wife. I look forward to our life together, with all its twists and turns, joys and sorrows. I know in my heart that we were meant to be together - it was simply our destiny. Emily this song is for you.

Damon sings What you mean to me by Christopher Wilde dedicated to Emily

After the song was the Tossing of the bride's bouquet which the bouquet landed in Payson's hand.

After that Damon and Emily along with Isabella went on the honeymoon/ family vacation to a secret location.

Find out in the next chapter where they go.


	11. Trip of a lifetime

After the Wedding Emily and Damon changed Isabella and themselves from wedding clothing into travel appropriate clothing. Instead of a tradition Honey moon they decide on a six day family vacation/ honeymoon /concert to Hawaii. They wanted Bella to experience the beach for the first time. After arriving in Hawaii there first place they were going was Oahu where they were going to multiply places Disney's Aulani Resort and Spa, Ko Olina, Oahu was the first place because Bella loved Disney they spent two days there they next two days they went to Hilton Hawaiian Village Beach Resort & Spa for a tradition Luau on Waikiki Beach they also went to Waikiki Zoo and Waikiki Aquarium. The last day before the concert they went to Visited Pearl Harbor and the USS Arizona Memorial the same day Emily's uncle came to Hawaii to help with Isabella and the concert that was the next day.

**The Concert **

The concert would take place on Waikiki Beach to a sold out audience. The set list was ten songs so from Emily and Damon's albums and Emily's Broadway show. Emily was wearing a blue ombré effect sweeping maxi dress they would both perform barefoot.

**The Set List **

Just a Kiss (Lady Antebellum)- Emily and Damon

Yesterday(Leona Lewis)- Emily

Fix You (Coldplay) –Damon

Dreams (Fleetwood Mac) – Emily and Damon

Just the way you are (Bruno Mars)- Damon

I'd just be with you (Julianne Hough )- Emily

Need you now (Lady Antebellum)- Emily and Damon

My destiny(Katherine Mcphee)- Emily

Not over you(Gavin Degraw)- Damon

We both know(Gavin Degraw and Colbie Caillatt)- Emily and Damon

The concert went amazing and was a great end to the trip. When Emily, Damon and Isabella got home to New York life was going to be busy Emily and Damon were going to start recording there new albums in their new home studio which was a wedding gift from her Uncle and Aunt. Emily was taking a break from Broadway to be home more with Isabella.

**Next and last chapter is going to be 5 years later **

**Emily's Dress**

** www. net-a-porter product /364124**


	12. 5 years later

**Snippets of what happened 5 years later **

On the red carpet a heavily pregnant Emily Young (formally Kmetko) and her husband Damon Young walk the red carpet at the Grammy awards they are up for five awards tonight including Album of the Year for Damon young's album called changed, Song of the Year forEmily Young's song called Who says, Best Pop Duo/Group Performance, Best female Pop Solo Performance and Best male Pop Solo Performance. They won all five awards

Emily Young (formally Kmetko) gives birth naturally to twins a six pound five ounce boy named Gavin Douglas Young at 5:03 am and a five pound six ounce girl named Abigail Eliza Young at 5:07 am in New York both mother and babies are doing well. Emily Young is married to Damon Young and they have a 5 and ½ year old daughter named Isabella. Emily revealed her pregnancy earlier this year during the MTV music awards red carpet along with Damon Young.

Isabella Young daughter of Emily and Damon Young has been cast to star in Annie on Broadway as Annie. Looks like Bella is going to follow in Emily Broadway footsteps.

Simon Bishop formal music manager of Damon Young has been sentenced to 20 years in state prison for blackmailing multiply people including Emily Young Damon's wife.

Payson Keeler gets married to her former gymnastics coach Sasha Beloff in New York Among the guest were Payson's former teammate Emily Young who served as Payson's Maid or Honor this is the first time we seen Emily since giving birth to her twins two months ago.

Damon Young becomes a music manager Damon opened his own recording studio called Young studios he has signed Matthew Alvord to be the first singer on the new company.

Emily and Damon Young first picture of their twins on the cover of people magazine. The money from the photos is going to a charity called Broadway for kids which is an organization which helps kids develop their musical talents.


End file.
